Wearable computing devices continue to increase in popularity, as these devices are small and light, easy to wear and keep track of, and often have substantial computing capabilities. Wearable computing devices, however, generally have small or difficult-to-use input interfaces. A computing ring or bracelet, for example, may use a very small touch screen through which to receive user input. Not only is it difficult for many user to see what to select, physically selecting the desired portion of the small touch screen can also be challenging. Other wearable computing devices, such as computing spectacles, may use small integrated buttons. Small integrated buttons offer few choices and may require users to remember functions associated with the buttons, resulting in a poor user experience.
To address these input limitations, users may augment their wearable computing devices with relatively large peripheral inputs interfaces, such as touch displays. This solution, however, adds another device, which increases cost, size, weight, and complexity for the user, which in turn defeats many of the reasons for which users desire wearable computing devices.